


Our Own Galaxy

by Pumprince



Series: stories in the stars (oneshots/drabbles) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush to love, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith isn't too emotionally constipated, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Oneshot, Romance, klance, two gays and some fireflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: Lance stays with Keith over summer break, and even though he would never verbally admit it, he finds himself falling deeper in love with the teen who sports unruly ebony hair and deep violet irises. It takes a trip in the middle of the night and some fireflies to make him realise that Keith might like him, too.





	Our Own Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted to quench my commenter's tHIRST over my lack of updates on my other fics, The Art of Parenting and Hearts Beat. I, being the dumbass I am, lost track of where I put my USB (which contained my writing and chapter drafts) in the process of moving houses.
> 
> i have yet to find the USB orz
> 
> but ive been writing using mobile wattpad drafts, all of which are voltron related oneshots or drabbles, so ill be posting them in a series with hopes that i can find the missing chapter drafts for my fics soon ^^

After the two have dinner, and it's past midnight, Lance feels someone crawl onto the bed. He cracks open an eye, having only been pretending to sleep. In actuality, he was enjoying the sounds of Keith shuffling around the apartment and humming a tune under his breath. He liked the domesticity of it.

"Lance," Keith whispers, "You awake?"

"No."

In the dim lighting of the room, Lance can make out Keith rolling his eyes before a jacket is thrown in his face- his jacket to be precise. Spluttering, Lance pulls the jacket from his eyes in time to spy Keith slipping off the bed, already donning a red bomber jacket.

"I want to show you something- so put your shoes and jacket on already," Keith calls from the doorway, impatience evident.

"Of course, your majesty," Lance teases, propping himself up on his elbow just in time to see Keith scoff and disappear behind the wall. He's up on his feet in less than a minute, pausing momentarily to stretch and pop his joints, then he's reaching under the bed to pull out his beloved blue  _Skechers_.

Once they're secured on his feet, Lance takes a moment to glance around the moonlit bedroom. He's only been staying with Keith for three weeks, but the two had adjusted to sharing a bed (and room)- it wasn't the original plan, the original plan was to have one person occupy Keith's bed while the other slept on the couch. The problem was that even though Keith's couch was great to sit on, it was not an ideal sleeping spot as one would run the risk of sinking right into the couch- never to be seen again-- okay, so Lance was exaggerating, but he did not want his death to be as lame as  _'smothered to death by couch cushions.'_

It's Shiro that works out their problem for them, over a Skype call that is. Shiro was at Pidge's home for the Summer, something about catching up with her brother. Since the older male had once stayed at Keith's quaint apartment, he was quick to point out that the two of them could share the bed- as Keith owned a King size, and Keith had shared the bed with Shiro once before too ("but this is different!" He had said, "I cant share a bed with  _Lance_!")

The sound of Keith calling impatiently from somewhere at the front of the apartment, Lance guessed the front door, has the lanky teen tugging on his jacket and then speed walking towards Keith's voice.

"I am here, my love, what ails you?" Lance coos dramatically, falling onto one knee in front of Keith as if he was a knight regarding their princess. Keith in turn flicks Lance's forehead, the taller teen lets out an indignant squawk and places a hand on the slightly stinging skin on his head. He looks up, not missing the pink flush on Keith's cheeks, and before he can bring it up the smaller of the two beckons for Lance to follow him down the hall.

So he does, gently closing the door to Keith's apartment behind him and hurrying down the hall after his... crush. It was true, he was head over heels for the smaller teen, and he had been crushing hardcore for a while. Second year of middle school to be exact- or maybe longer, considering Lance only  _realised_ in their second year. It was a nice, Spring day when it happened, Keith had been miserable the entire day and Lance could tell- poor boy couldn't stop sneezing and his eyes were red and puffy like he'd just cried enough tears to fill the Grand Canyon. The smaller of the two was sulking in the nurse's office after being sent there by their science teacher, and Lance was chosen to accompany him. Lance always hated the silence so he'd gone on a long rant about Mother Nature and her "life long quest of shitting on every being in any way possible," then topped it off with some ridiculous allergy-related pun. To his surprise, Keith had laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

And at that moment Lance had sworn his heart skipped three beats; Keith's laugh had the same effect as the ever welcome noise of waves crashing down on a shore, or rain on tin roofs that lulled you to sleep, or the cathedral bells on a wedding day. There had been so much emotion bubbling from Keith at that moment, and Lance wanted to drown in it.

Lance loved Keith's laugh, and the smile pulling over Keith's lips? Lance loved it just as much.

"Move your ass, McClain!" Keith calls from a few metres away and then continues jogging down the hallway, red jacket fluttering behind him and hair bobbing with each step.

Lance shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips, and he speed walks to catch up with Keith. Whatever the other teen wanted to show him must be really exciting, because Keith kept hopping from one foot to the other when he reached the end of the hallway, waiting for Lance to approach him.

When Lance  _finally_ catches up, Keith lets out a huff and takes Lance's hand in his, intertwining their fingers (oh, God Keith's hand fit so perfectly in his), and tugs him down the stairs. Keith takes him out the back exit of the apartment complex and Lance shivers at the cool summer night air.

It's quiet, Keith lived in a pretty vast suburban town, and when Lance looks up he can clearly make out the stars; no light pollution from skyscrapers to block them out, or helicopters that you think are a star twinkling in the corner of your eye. Lance has loved staying with Keith so far, and star gazing was at the top of the list of reasons why he loved it here- that and also spending so much time with Keith.

Keith's footsteps are quiet compared to Lance's on the dirt path, and there's no conversation between the two, just hand-holding and quiet puffs of breath.

Lance breaks the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks, not familiar with the surriounding trees.

"Somewhere," Keith grunts, eyes set on the path in front of them.

"You aren't going to take me out into the middle of the woods and murder me, are you?"

Keith's steady pace falters and he whips his head around to stare incredulously at Lance. From this angle, the moon casts light on Keith's face through the trees, making the Korean boy look paler than he is.

"Really?" Keith huffs, "To pacify your  _worrying_ , I'm taking you to a special place."

Lance's eyebrows shoot up at this but before he can say something, Keith has turned back around and started tugging him along again.

"Special how?"

"The 'secret hideout no one knows about' kind of special," Keith answers.

"Ooh, a secret hideout?"

"N-not really... you'll see."

Somewhat satisfied with the answer, and the feeling that he won't get more of an answer than that, Lance shuts his mouth and just stares at the back of Keith's head.

\--

Only a few minutes after their short conversation, they reach their destination. Nothing about this place feels special at first, they're at the top of a hill with long grass overlooking a river, across the river are houses but far enough away that no proper light can reach them. A couple hundred metres to their left Lance can see a bridge and two lamp posts illuminating it- also far enough away that no proper light can reach them. In other words, they were in darkness with only the moonlight to help them see where they were going.

Despite the frown on Lance's face, Keith looks like he's just received the best Christmas present in his life.

"What is this place? Oh, God you really are going to murder me aren't you? And you're going to push my body into the river--"

Lance is interrupted by Keith snorting a laugh and he lets go of Lance's hand, advancing towards the river with his back facing it. Thinking the other boy is going to fall into the river back-first, Lance rushes to grab him.

Keith takes his first two steps into the long grass, and suddenly there's a swarm of tiny lights flying up and around the Korean boy. Lance is too stunned to move, absolutely mesmerised by the gorgeous scene.

He stands at the top of the hill, in awe as he watches Keith.

Keith has twirled around and began a slow jog through the grass, arms spread wide and stirring thousands of fireflies into the sky. He does a half-spin, coaxing the little lights into pools of light, and they dance around him. Keith looks stunning, surrounded by fireflies; their light accompanied by the moonlight pouring over Keith's figure give him an ethereal glow. But the sight itself isn't what steals Lance's breath away.

The sound of Keith's joyous laughter both grounds him and lifts him ten feet into the air, a warm feeling filling his lungs and he swears he almost suffocates.

Keith suddenly turns to Lance, lips stretched into a smile as he lets out the last few breaths of a laugh.

"Don't just stand there! Or are you too chicken? Afraid you'll fall into the river?" The shorter of the two mocks, a grin replacing his smile. Lance gasps theatrically.

"I'm never too chicken!" Lance squawks, taking off down the hill and kicking up bunches of fireflies in the process. He makes a beeline towards a laughing Keith, who stops laughing when he realises Lance isn't slowing down.

"W-wait, Lance! Slow dow-- woah!"

Lance takes Keith's outstretched hands in his and uses his momentum to swing the other boy around in a circle, a yelp leaving his lips. Its Lance's turn to laugh, the noise bubbling up from his chest. Keith joins in seconds later, both boys now twirling and laughing amidst a whirlpool of light.

Keith slows to a halt, effectively stopping Lance too, and flops down where he is, gazing up at the fireflies floating above them. The tan boy lies himself down next to him, but he doesn't look at the fireflies, he looks at Keith- beautiful and perfect Keith.

Lance watches him stretch an arm out above them, hand making lazy shapes as he bobs his arm back and forth.

"You know," Keith starts, gaze locked on to one particular firefly that was flying close to his hand, "when you look at them like this, with the stars in the background, it kinda looks like they're stars too."

Lance hums at Keith's musings, not tearing his eyes away from the boy next to him though, and Keith continues.

"They're pretty."

"Mhm, pretty," But Lance isn't talking about the fireflies.

Silence envelops them, it isn't awkward or stiff, it's that kind of comfortable silence that only rarely overcomes the two boys. Lance can see it now, why Keith thinks this place is special. It isn't the fireflies, or the quiet rippling of the river, but it's the tranquil atmosphere; something calming that no other place seemed to have. And for Keith, Lance assumed, that was pretty damn special.

Violet orbs are suddenly staring right back at him and Lance gulps, realising he had been caught staring. If Keith noticed, he didnt mention anything about it, but instead scooted a little closer.

"Do you like it here?" Keith spoke, words soft and hesitant, like a child who was proud of a drawing they had done but was shy to show their parents.

"Hm, yeah. It's nice, I see why you think it's special," Lance answers, subconsciously moving closer. Keith seems like he doesn't notice, and just breathes what sounds like a sigh of relief.

"I really like this place, I stumbled upon it when I had first moved here and got lost. It's kind of like a getaway, and it calms me down for some reason," Keith paused, as if he wasn't sure he should continue, "You're... you're the only person I've brought here."

 _That_ sets off a firework in Lance's heart and he freezes. This was clearly a very special place to the other boy, and Lance felt honoured he was willing to share it with him.

"Wow- that's..."

"Cheesy? I know," Keith cuts in, a small laugh following after.

"No, I was going to say that I'm very,  _very_ honoured to be here- with you," Lance quips, a growing smile on his lips. Keith nudges him, Lance only realises just then how close they had shuffled to eachother, and brings a hand up to hide a sniffle. The air was cold- Keith was not crying.

"Well, I'm glad you're honoured."

There's a few beats of silence between the two before Lance is rolling over on top of Keith, on his hands and knees. Said Korean boy tenses, breath hitching and eyes widening at how close Lance is- so close that their eyelashes were almost touching.

"It's my turn to show you something special," Lance purrs, a mischievous look in his eyes, and that signature McClain smirk tugs at his lips.

Before Keith can properly react, or register what was happening, Lance's lips are on his own and Keith can't help the thought of how perfect and right the world felt in that moment. His heart leaps into his throat, and just when Lance is about to pull away- disheartened at the fact that Keith was not moving from underneath him- Keith surprises him and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. The shorter of the two tilts his head and deepens the kiss, eyes fluttered shut.

Lance is the first to break away, now realising he had quite the grip on the grass next to Keith's head- he'd surely have dirt under his fingernails. Keith's lips follow his, a soft, barely-there whine emitting from his throat when they break contact. The Cuban boy stares down at the other, completely breathless.

From Keith's point of view, Lance looked otherwordly; the faint glow of the fireflies giving Lance what looked to be a halo of light. The two simply lay there, one on top of the other, trying to catch their breath. Such a short lived kiss was enough to punch the wind out of Lance and it surprised him; the same could be said about Keith.

"So," Lance says, "Did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah, I can see why it's special."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :^) this was written ages ago but i just edited it then slapped it here


End file.
